This invention relates to means for providing a spout from which to pour the contents of a container when it is opened.
Heretofore when containers or cans such as those made of metal are opened with the use of a conventional can opener or by means of the well-known integral pull tab opener it has often been found to be very difficult to pour the contents in a desired direction or to a desired place. This is particularly true when using containers whose contents are drained in a single use, as for example cans containing oil for use in vehicles, additives for gasoline, household chemicals, large cans for juices, and so forth. As a consequence in certain instances containers provided with restricted neck portions are provided or cumbersome openers which pierce the top of the can and have elongate spouts are used.
The restricted neck containers require the use in manufacture of costly and expensive shaping dies or molds and need separate cap closures. The piercing openers are separate pieces which require manual dexterity for efficient operation and must be removed and stored when the can is discarded. The pull tab openers currently in use are not provided with means for directing the flow of the contents of the container.